


Выстрел

by whisky_soda



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ох, — Маккой присел на стул, оперся ладонями о колени и пожал плечами: — Все как обычно. Мы застряли рядом с границей Иерны, у которой договор со всей Вселенной, чтобы в гости к ней не ходили. Множество технических поломок, мелких царапин и синяков на коленках. И если мы не улетим через день, то нас уничтожат, — он развел руками. — Стандартная ситуация.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выстрел

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Star Trek Reverse-2

— Доброе утро, капитан.  
В каюте медленно набирал яркость свет. Джеймс Кирк нахмурился, провел ладонью по лицу и открыл глаза. Потолок стандартной расцветки, стеллаж с антикварными печатными книгами, засохшая цветочная гирлянда — и нет на него старшины Рэнд, чтобы, поджав губы, убрать этот гербарий — новая прическа Кристины, дуло лазерного пистолета, направленного на него. Оружие было старого образца — не такая древность, как любимые бумажные книги капитана, но Кирк знал одного контрабандиста, который бы выложил немало кредитов за такую модель.  
— Доброе? — Джеймс дернул уголком губ. — Немного не по Уставу, вы не против?  
— Не против, — утвердительно кивнули в ответ.  
Раздался выстрел.

***

— Это как Первая Директива только наоборот, — усмехнулся Маккой, радуясь найденному определению. Он оттянул пальцем воротник парадного кителя и тяжело вздохнул. — Я доктор, а не парламентер. Вот если у кого-то из делегации будет сердечный приступ или хотя бы насморк, вот тогда и зовите.  
— Доктор, вы как всегда допускаете логическую погрешность, сравнивая… — размеренно начал Спок.  
Маккой выразительно посмотрел на первого помощника и закатил глаза. Турболифт замедлил ход, со скрипом открылись двери. Спок приподнял бровь.  
— Доброе утро, джентльмены, — капитан, сияя как начищенный Скотти бампер мотоцикла старого образца, осмотрел доктора, старпома и на пятках повернулся лицом к дверям: — Палуба отдыха.  
— Действительно ли оно доброе, — облокотившись на стену, вздохнул Маккой. — На корабле ломается техника. Если мы застрянем в этом турболифте, я хочу вам напомнить, что я доктор, а не…  
— Доброе утро, капитан, — приветственно кивнул Спок.  
— По крайней мере, — усмехнувшись Джим обернулся, — оно определенно будет интересным, — он заложил руки за спину и качнулся с пятки на носок. — Как чувствует себя мисс Чэпел?  
— Настаивает, чтобы ее допустили к работе. Отвратительный пациент, — Маккой раздражено дернул плечами и поджал губы.  
— Значит, однажды она станет прекрасным врачом, — усмехнулся Джим. — Я обязательно зайду к ней сегодня после нашего светского раута. И Спок тоже, — он покосился на своего старшего помощника.  
— Она будет рада. И нет, я все-таки не понимаю, как можно быть такими? — доктор возмущенно взмахнул руками. — Под носом их навороченных приборов умирали люди, а они просиживали свои задницы, словно зрители на скачках! Ладно бы они не понимали, но они же выглядят как мы!  
— Доктор, позвольте вам напомнить, что внешняя идентичность человека и иеринианца вводит вас в заблуждение относительно мотивации их поступков. То, что кровь ваших видов красная, как вы любите выражаться, совершенно ни о чем не говорит.  
— Вот не начинайте мне тут! Да я уверен, что даже твои логичные и бесчувственные сородичи и то бы оказали помощь. Да даже клингоны!  
— Боунз, с клингонами ты перегнул палку, — покачал головой Джим. — Иеринианцы потребовали полной неприкосновенности своего пространства и невмешательства в культуру, они отказались от каких-либо взаимоотношений, даже торговых. И уже лет семьдесят после первого контакта с Землей придерживаются своих правил. Мы не можем судить об их мотивах. Мы просто ничего о них не знаем. В конце концов, ведь сигнал бедствия был не с «Потемкина».  
— Это твоя позиция, как… — нахмурился Маккой.  
Дернувшись турболифт остановился.  
— Представителя Звездного флота.  
— К черту Звездный флот, там люди умирали!  
— Первая директива, доктор, вы сами не раз, — начал Спок.  
— К черту Первую директиву, — отмахнулся Маккой, — да когда же этот турболифт начнет работать нормально!  
— Боунз, — капитан положил руку на плечо доктора и сжал.  
— Я знаю, знаю, — Маккой потер лицо, — я обещаю вести себя прилично на этой конференции. По крайней мере, до тех пор пока кто-нибудь из гостей из любопытства не съест то, что ему строго противопоказано. Я всю ночь писал рекомендации по питанию.  
— С Кристиной все будет в порядке, ты сам сказал это. И никто не умер, — Джим серьезно посмотрел на друга.  
— А если бы?  
— Доктор, я каждый раз поражаюсь, как ваш человеческий род склонен доводить себя, как выражается мистер Чехов, до белого каления, представляя наихудшие варианты развития ситуации.  
— Спок, — Маккой свирепо посмотрел на старшего помощника капитана.  
— Очаровательно, — Спок приподнял бровь.  
Явно ожидая продолжения, Кирк заинтересованно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Доктор рассмеялся и пригрозил капитану:  
— И не надейтесь. Я доктор, а не клоун!  
Джим хмыкнул, закатил глаза и наигранно громко вздохнул.  
— Джентльмены, боюсь предположить, но, кажется, мы застряли, — капитан постучал по двери и щелкнул по панели интеркома: — Скотти, на неделю оставлю без доступа к инженерным системам, если ты сию же минуту не починишь этот турболифт.  
— Если бы я был вами, доктор, — Спок наклонился к Маккою, — в этот момент я бы сказал, что утро выдалось добрым и вы, возможно, не попадете на конференцию. Не логично, не правдоподобно, но в вашем стиле.  
— Что ж, Спок, вы оставляете мне только одно, — Боунз сцепил руки, выпрямил спину и приподнял бровь. — Очаровательно.

***

— Капитан! Я буду вынужден пожаловаться командованию Звездного флота! — низкорослый андорианец перегородил дорогу и упер руки в бока. — Сначала я посчитал честью, что на ежегодную объединенную научную конференцию на Земле меня доставит сам «Энтерпрайз». Неужели Федерация, думал я, наконец, обратила внимание на науку и перестала бегать по всему космосу с торпедами наперевес. Но что я вижу! За эти дни мы даже не добрались до Земли. Эти непрекращающиеся поломки оборудования, у меня не работает душ в каюте, а репликатор отказался выдать что-нибудь из простейших национальных блюд Андории, странная смена курса. Капитан, неужели не было других кораблей, чтобы ответить на этот ваш сигнал бедствия?  
Джим сочувственно посмотрел на ученого, от гнева у того тряслась нижняя губа, посинели щеки, а антенны вытянулись в струну и, казалось, застыли так навечно. Окружающие старались незаметно проскальзывать мимо, приглушая голоса, разговаривая полушепотом, искоса поглядывая с дальних концов палубы отдыха.  
— Я еще раз приношу свои искренние извинения, мистер Таал. Но мы не могли не ответить на сигнал бедствия, а сейчас делаем все возможное, чтобы устранить неполадки и вернуться на Землю, — в знак уважения капитан приложил руку к сердцу и легко наклонился. — Я лично передам список неполадок главному инженеру.  
— Во имя Академии! Нужно было лететь на своем транспорте! — взмахнул руками Таал, он хотел сказать что-то еще, и капитан приготовился слушать поток негодования и дальше, но мимо прошел доктор Эймс, и андорианец кинулся следом: — А вот вы где! Мы должны разрешить наш спор или сойтись на арене в юшаане!  
— Юшаан? — из-за плеча тихо переспросил Маккой.  
— Смертельный поединок во имя чести, Боунз, — потирая горло, Джим обернулся к другу. Тот стоял с двумя бокалами какой-то красной жидкости.  
— Как мило, — улыбнулся доктор, беря капитана под локоть и отводя его в тихий угол за перегородку, — они поругаются из-за науки и устроят на борту смертельные танцы. У меня нет лекарств от этого, я даже не могу реплицировать смирительные рубашки. Что они изучают?  
— Ботанику? — Джим пожал плечами и устало опустился на диван для гостей. — В последний раз они ругались из-за способа кормления какого-то растения. Если, конечно, это было растением, — он описал руками в воздухе странную круглую фигуру, возможно, сам предмет спора двух ученых.  
Маккой присел рядом. Со вздохом Кирк расстегнул воротник кителя и состроил страдальческое выражение лица:  
— Новые ботинки мне тоже не нравятся.  
— А на дворе ведь двадцать третий век, — с сочувствием произнес доктор, — ни простуду не научились лечить, ни выпускать нормальную форму и обувь, — доктор вытащил из-за пазухи флягу, выплеснул жидкость из стаканов в кадушку с чем-то округлым и с совершенно серьезным видом разлил свой фирменный коктейль по бокалам.  
— Лекарство, чтобы пережить все это.  
Джим хмыкнул, взяв разрисованный пластиковый стакан — «Ничего бьющегося и алкогольного при проведении конференции, Джеймс. Это тебе моя личная рекомендация. Эти ученые такие темпераментные».  
— Вот вы где, — тенью над ними навис Спок. — У меня новые данные по техническим неполадкам на корабле.  
— Докладывайте, — кивнул Кирк.  
— Капитан, я проанализировал систематичность участившихся в геометрической прогрессии неполадок. Вы не могли не заметить, что все это началось после того, как мы прибыли в сектор иеринианцев.  
— Да это совпадение сложно не заметить, — недовольно встрял Маккой.  
Спок шагнул к ним ближе, полностью загораживая проход. Он понизил голос:  
— Капитан, я собрал все данные по жалобам за последнее время, по спорам и вспышкам агрессии на корабле как между членами экипажа, так и между учеными. И с точностью до девяноста пяти процентов я могу утверждать, что это хорошо спланированный саботаж.  
Кирк удивленно вскинулся, нахмурился:  
— Это серьезное обвинение, Спок. Доказательства?  
— Характер поломок. К примеру, поломка репликаторов. Система выведена из строя дважды. С одной стороны, прямое техническое вмешательство с помощью нанороботов. Предполагаю, что они были запрограммированы на самоуничтожение, но где-то произошел сбой. Я обнаружил их небольшое скопление в инженерном отсеке. Смею заверить вас, что это необычные нанороботы, подобная технология мне неизвестна. С вашего разрешения, капитан, я подробно изучу их в лаборатории. С другой стороны, произошло вмешательство в саму программу репликации. Код, с помощью, которого это было сделано, состоит из… — Спок запнулся, посмотрел на кислое выражение лица Маккоя и сосредоточенного Кирка, сцепившего руки в замок. — Я поговорил с мистером Скоттом. Он готов отдать весь запас своего виски и волынку в придачу за то, что половина технических поломок носит намеренный характер. Выход из строя варп-ядра труднее списать на злые намерения. Но тут мистер Скотт поклялся своей печенью. При всей эмоциональности нашего главного инженера я склонен с ним согласиться. Технические подробности я и мистер Скотт изложим в наших отчетах.  
— А что же вы относите к пяти процентам? — Маккой почесал переносицу.  
— Скуку и бездействие, доктор. Люди склонны им поддаваться и нерационально распределять свое время.  
— Что ж, — Джим хлопнул себя по коленкам и встал, одергивая китель. — Нам необходимо проверить системы наблюдения, рассредоточить силы службы безопасности по кораблю. Потому что если вы правы, мистер Спок, то дело пахнет дурно.  
— Смею вас заверить, капитан, нанороботы совершенно ничем не пахли. Только испорченная яичница лейтенанта Чехова.

— Спок, — Маккой смотрел в спину удаляющегося капитана, — вы могли бы и сами провести эти простейшие процедуры после доклада.  
— Определенно вы правы, доктор, — кивнул старший помощник, — мог бы.  
— Скука и бездействие, мда, — Маккой залпом выпил коктейль. — И Джим от них не застрахован, — он хитро посмотрел на Спока. — Я все больше убеждаюсь, что вы все-таки человек, — доктор хмуро посмотрел на дно стакана. — Иногда.

***

— Итак, у нас ничего, — развел руками глава службы безопасности «Энтерпрайза». — Мы попросили лейтенанта Айнен из научного отдела просмотреть все записи систем наблюдения с момента, когда к нам поступил сигнал бедствия. Мистер Айнен, как вы знаете, арахн, из-за строения мозга он способен воспринимать информацию быстрее, чем кто-либо из известных гуманоидов. Прошедшую смену он просматривал все записи. Ничего, — сокрушенно покачал головой шеф СБ.  
Пройдясь пальцами по подбородку, Джим откинулся на спинку стула. Целые сутки старший офицерский состав усиленно проверял теорию мистера Скотта и Спока о саботаже. Казалось, экипаж стряхнул с себя остатки сна и с горящими глазами ушел в решение проблемы.  
— Значит, наш саботажник очень умен и технически отлично подготовлен к своей миссии. Вопрос только в том, чего он добивается.  
— У нас черт знает как работают турболифты, не работают репликаторы и попеременно выходят из строя различные системы, — начал Скотти. — Удивительно, что не затронута система жизнеобеспечения, к примеру. И варп-ядро просто, при всем моем образовании я не знаю, как адекватно описать этот процесс, заледенело. Нет угрозы взрыва. Я бы мог сказать, что это кто-то подшучивает над экипажем. Помните доклад с «Худа» о столкновении со странным гуманоидом, именовавшем себя Кью? — он развел руками.  
— То есть очередной Бог решил с нами поиграть, — фыркнул Маккой.  
— Мы не должны исключать и этот вариант, — Спок вытащил из стопки карту памяти, — но, насколько я помню доклад о Кью, это существо не прибегало к использованию нанороботов. Его способности описывались как возможность изменения реальности или изменения психологического ее восприятия.  
— Капитан, — свист интеркома прервал Спока, — нас вызывают на связь. Источник сигнала неизвестен.  
— Ухура, переведите в комнату для Совещаний и включите запись.  
— Слушаюсь, капитан, — послышались щелчки панели управления. — Изображения нет, только голос.  
Кирк кивнул и выпрямился:  
— Говорит капитан космического корабля «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс Кирк.  
— Приветствую вас и ваш экипаж, капитан, — ответил ровный и спокойный голос. — С вами говорит глава системы безопасности Иерны, — старательно, словно читая слова по бумажке, собеседник говорил на английском. Маккой удивленно приподнял брови. — Уже два Восхода вы находитесь на границе иеринианского пространства. Объясните.  
Спок заинтересованно посмотрел на погасший экран компьютера и уткнулся в трикодер.  
— Несколько дней назад у одного из кораблей Федерации, совершавшего исследовательскую миссию, случилась поломка варп-ядра. Корабль вышвырнуло из подпространства у вашей границы. Мы пришли им на помощь. Но, к сожалению, и у нас случились небольшие технические трудности, из-за которых мы до сих пор находимся здесь.  
Спок протянул капитану записку: «Невозможно вычислить источник сигнала. Присутствие кораблей или жизненных форм на ближайших планетах не зафиксировано».  
— Вы должны немедленно покинуть этот сектор, — заявил собеседник. — Иначе мы будем вынуждены заявить о нарушении договора с Федерацией.  
— Мы же не переходили границу, — возмущенно зашептал Маккой. Скотти приложил палец к губам.  
— На данный момент мы находимся на нейтральной территории, — развел руками Кирк. — Как только мы устраним наши технические неполадки, то тут же покинем это пространство. Заверяю вас, у нас нет намерения нарушить договор.  
— Согласно пятому параграфу у вас один Восход для того, чтобы покинуть сектор. Согласно второй поправке к этому же параграфу, в противном случае вашему кораблю будет присвоен статус шпионского. Вы будете уничтожены.

***

— И то, что доктор прописал, — балансируя с подносом в руке, танцующей походкой Маккой зашел в медотсек. Кристина перевернула обложкой вверх книгу и положила ее на колени.  
— Доктор прописал что-то вкусно пахнущее, — она улыбнулась Боунзу.  
— Любимые булочки. Хотел бы я сказать, что это моих рук дело. Но я доктор, а не пекарь, — Маккой усмехнулся. — Это от Ухуры. Сейчас все заняты. Она обещала зайти попозже.  
— Доктор, — покачала головой Кристина и осторожно взяла в руки выпечку, — я вполне здорова, и меня можно допустить к работе. Я же вижу, что вам нужна помощь в лазарете. Что происходит на корабле?  
— Ох, — Маккой присел на стул, оперся ладонями о колени и пожал плечами: — Все как обычно. Мы застряли рядом с границей Иерны, у которой договор со всей Вселенной, чтобы в гости к ней не ходили. Множество технических поломок, мелких царапин и синяков на коленках. И если мы не улетим через день, то нас уничтожат, — он развел руками. — Стандартная ситуация.  
— Действительно, — Кристина покачала головой. Она нахмурилась и потерла ладонью глаза.  
— Что такое? — Маккой схватился за трикодер.  
— Ничего, ничего страшного, — Кристина выставила вперед ладони. — Просто не привыкла читать бумажные книги.  
— Да, я вижу, капитан сдержал свое слово.  
— Он забежал на пару минут, — кивнула Кристина. — Очень вкусно пахнет, — так и не откусив от булочки, она поднесла ее к носу и глубоко вдыхала аромат.  
— Не знал, что вы интересуетесь книгами, — Боунз хитро посмотрел на свою помощницу.  
Кристина покраснела и провела пальцами по буквам.  
— Кристина, в следующий раз просто попросите включить вас в команду высадки как биолога, не доводите старое больное сердце до инфаркта, — ласково произнес Маккой.  
Кристина удивленно на него посмотрела, пожала плечами и кивнула.  
— И я все-таки проверю глаза, — Боунз встал и подошел к столу с инструментами. — Не помню, чтобы у вас, моя дорогая, были проблемы со зрением. До «Потемкина», — он сокрушенно покачал головой.  
— Не стоит беспокойства, док...  
В палате погас свет. Маккой вздрогнул, обернулся, и в следующую секунду его со всей силы ударили подносом по голове. По полу рассыпались булочки, разбилась фарфоровая чашка, растекся горячий чай. В лазарет вернулась тишина, нарушаемая резкими вскриками из коридора, руганью и отдаленным звоном красной тревоги. Маккой в свое время лично распорядился, чтобы этот противный звук не добирался до его пациентов.  
В палате вкусно пахло выпечкой.

***

— Скотти! Отчет, — Кирк на ощупь добрался до капитанского кресла и схватился за спинку. — Почему не сработала аварийная система?  
— Кэптен, мы работаем над этим, — сквозь помехи раздался голос главного инженера.  
— Капитан, по всем палубам отключен свет. Системы жизнеобеспечения не затронуты. Я сканирую корабль на предмет нанороботов. Пока результат отрицательный, — слева из-за консолей раздался голос Спока. Среди общего гула, красной тревоги он звучал спокойно и уверенно.  
В темноте панели управления светились словно рождественская гирлянда, разноцветные огоньки выхватывали из тьмы расплывчатые силуэты офицеров.  
— Есть сведения о пострадавших?  
— Нет, сэр, — тут же откликнулась Ухура, — Я пытаюсь связаться с лазаретом и доктором Маккоем, пока ответа нет.  
— О’Райли!  
— На связи, капитан.  
— Обеспечьте охрану ученым. Быть может, все эти неполадки были направлены на них, — Джим прошелся ладонью по лбу. — Отправьте кого-нибудь в лазарет проверить обстановку.  
— Есть, сэр!  
— Что у вас там творится, грозы на вашу голову! — из динамиков донеслась отборная андорианская брань.  
— Доктор Таал, — зарычал Кирк, — вы не имеете права пробиваться на официальную линию. К ученым выслана служба безопасности. Сохраняйте благоразумие.  
— Вы уж объясните…  
— Ухура!  
— Секунду, сэр. Я пытаюсь заблокировать соединение.  
— Деточка, когда я получил степень по радиоинженерии, вы алфавит только учили, — самодовольно прозвучал голос ученого.  
— Не ботаник, — вырвалось у Сулу, на досуге живо интересовавшегося биологией.  
— Это мое хобби, — фыркнул Таал. Раздался шорох, и после щелчка связь оборволась.  
— Спасибо, мистер Спок. Мне понадобилось бы еще две минуты, чтобы обнаружить эту кодировку.  
Джим глубоко вздохнул.  
— Что показывают внешние сенсоры.  
— Все стабильно, капитан, — донесся голос Чехова.  
— Ухура, соедините меня с «Потемкиным».  
— Есть, сэр!  
— Приказ отменяется, — раздался резкий голос, обычно никогда не звучавший на мостике «Энтерпрайза». Неожиданно зажегся свет. Кирк обернулся.  
— Я подключил аварийную систему. Действие на семьдесят процентов, но мы хотя бы не будем чувствовать себя кротами, — Скотти был доволен.  
— Капитан, я обнаружил, что… — начал старший помощник.  
— Замолчите, мистер Спок!  
У турболифта, направив лазерный пистолет старого образца на коммандера Спока, стояла Кристина.  
— Замолчите и отойдите от консоли, — спокойно повторила она. — Ухура, не связывайтесь с «Потемкиным». Капитан, — она прищурилась и посмотрела на Кирка, — если вы думаете, что легко сможете скрутить меня, то ошибаетесь. Почему вам скажет мистер Спок.  
— Кристина, — капитан нервно облизал губы, — Спок, о чем она говорит?  
— Я обнаружил активацию нанороботов в варп-ядре, капитан.  
— Хороший у вас экипаж и корабль, даже жалко.  
— Кристина, я не понимаю, — Джеймс развел руками и сделал шаг вперед.  
— Стоять на месте!  
— Что происходит?  
— Я ускоряю события, капитан. А вас, увы, вы мне понравились, я приношу в жертву.  
— Вы ведь не Кристина Чэпел? — спокойно спросил Спок. Джим непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
— Я же говорю, у вас хороший экипаж, капитан. Мне, правда, жаль. Если бы вы не прилетели, на вашем месте был бы «Потемкин». Я сожалею. А теперь, — она махнула лазером, — прикажите своему пилоту пересечь границу иеринианского пространства.  
— Зачем, Кристина?  
— Затем, чтобы вас уничтожили. Не отвлекайте меня, капитан. Куда бы вы ни попали после смерти согласно вашим верованиям, вас не будет волновать этот вопрос. Или же вы и так будете все знать. Но это уже никому не поможет. Итак, — она сделала глубокий вдох, — приступим.  
— Кристина или как мне называть вас, я не…  
Раздался выстрел. Тело старшего помощника рухнуло на палубу. Ухура дернулась.  
— Спок! — Кирк замер.  
— Капитан…  
— Приказывайте, капитан. Это последняя дань уважения вам перед смертью, — прищуриваясь Кристина склонила голову набок.  
— Сулу, Чехов, — махнул рукой Кирк, — вы знаете, что делать.  
— Есть, сэр, — без энтузиазма и в разнобой ответили пилот и навигатор.  
— Вы ведь тоже погибните.  
Кристина кивнула:  
— Необходимая жертва, — она улыбнулась.  
От внезапного маневра палуба резко накренилась, Кристина охнула, пошатнулась и вскрикнула — подскочившая Ухура выбила из ее рук лазер и попыталась ударить.  
— Нет! — Кристина оттолкнула связистку, попыталась добраться до лазера… и упала.  
Потирая шишку на голове, позади нее стоял Маккой с гипошприцом.  
— Боунз! — Кирк уже был рядом со Споком, зажимая тому рану.  
— Ах, ты зеленокровный гоблин, будь неладна твоя анатомия, — выругался Маккой, осматривая рану. — И впустите уже медиков. Турболифт снова заело.

***

— А сейчас, капитан вы прикажите пересечь границу иеринианского пространства, — раздался спокойный голос. В лицо в качестве аргумента упиралось лазерное оружие старого образца.  
— Нет.  
Раздался выстрел.

Джим подскочил, ударившись локтями о стол. Он заснул в кабинете Маккоя.  
— Плохой сон, капитан? — поинтересовался медбрат, прибывший с «Потемкина» на помощь доктору. — Вам лучше перебраться на кровать. Если желаете, я могу дать вам снотворное. Доктор Маккой одобрил.  
Джим покачал головой и потер шею.  
— Нет, нет. Я не планировал засыпать. Сколько времени прошло?  
— Полчаса, сэр. Операция еще не закончилась. Доктор Шварц здесь.  
— О, это хорошо, — Кирк встал. — Доложите мне, как все закончится.  
— Хорошо, капитан, — энсин мягко улыбнулся и скрылся за дверьми операционной.  
— Скотти, — капитан кулаком надавил на кнопку вызова.  
— Кэптен, мы все еще исследуем нанороботы в варп ядре. Кажется, у меня идея, кэптен! Я могу их использовать, чтобы наша малютка снова заурчала.  
— Уверен?  
— Клянусь своим килтом, кэптен!  
Кирк усмехнулся:  
— Тогда приступай. Конец связи.  
— О’Райли.  
— На связи, сэр! Мы доставили… ммм, подозреваемую в камеру. Она по-прежнему без сознания. Доктор Маккой сказал, что пара спокойных часов нам обеспечена.  
— Держите в курсе.  
— Есть, сэр. Отбой связи.  
— Ухура…  
— Сэр, нас вновь вызывает глава службы безопасности Иерны.  
— Отлично. Через пять минут в моем кабинете, — Кирк усмехнулся, — или в турболифте, если опять застрянет.

***

— Это так волнительно, капитан, — Ухура вгляделась в шаттл, приземляющийся в ангаре.  
— Более чем, лейтенант. Иеринианцы давно не вступали ни с кем в прямые контакты, — покачал головой Кирк.  
— И даже то, что они так похожи на людей, — Ухура привстала на цыпочки, — не делает встречу менее желанной.  
— Определенно, — кивнул Джеймс.  
Двери ангара — после заполнения помещения кислородом — медленно разъехались в стороны. Не торопясь капитан и лейтенант в сопровождении офицеров службы безопасности направились к шаттлу.  
— Приветствую вас, — из кабины пилота выскочил худощавый мужчина средних лет. Он обтер ладони о штанины комбинезона, бывшего когда-то белого цвета, и протянул руку для приветствия.  
— Если не ошибаюсь, у вас, землян, это до сих пор актуально, — он улыбнулся и расправил плечи, стараясь казаться выше.  
— Не ошибаетесь, — Джим пожал руку иеринианца. — Капитан Джеймс Кирк, это мой лейтенант Ухура и шеф службы безопасности О’Райли.  
— Что ж, я глава безопасности двадцать седьмого сектора Иерны. Можете называть меня просто Тэм. Это самое близкое по звучанию сочетание букв вашего алфавита, — он склонил голову. — Где она, капитан?

***  
В конференц-зале стояла тишина. Старшие офицеры пытались разглядывать их посетителя не столь пристально. Тэм, глава безопасности одного из секторов Иерны, делал вид, что увлекся внешним видом столешницы. Маккой, Скотти и Кирк переглянулись.  
— Я думаю, нам нужно решить, по каким законам мы будем рассматривать поступок, — он запнулся, — Анны.  
Она сама выбрала это имя — прочитала в какой-то земной книжке и больше не откликалась на тот чудесный мелодичный перезвон, присвоенный ей в детстве. Тэм вздохнул.  
— В знак дружеских отношений и вашей помощи при поиске члена нашего экипажа, а так же починки систем корабля и лечении мы передадим Анну под вашу юрисдикцию, — осторожно сказал капитан.  
— Да, спасибо. Этого я и хотел, — поспешно кивнул Тэм и сцепил руки.  
— И она подчинится вам? Не нужна охрана? — О’Райли скрестил руки на груди.  
— Она пойдет со мной, не волнуйтесь, — Тэм мягко улыбнулся.  
— И все же я не понимаю мотивов, — бесцеремонно встрял Маккой.  
— Доктор, это наша история. — Тэм откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки в замок. — Мы не коренные жители нашей планеты. Просто Отцы и Матери решили использовать наш биологический вид, столь похожий на ваш, для колонизации Иерны. Мы не знаем, почему, — он досадливо поморщился, подушечками пальцев выбивая на столе простейший ритм, — мы не знаем, связаны ли мы биологически с Прародителями или просто были для них насекомыми, на которых опробовалась новая среда, — Тэм раздраженно взмахнул рукой. — Даже среди вас, землян, бродят подобные теории о колонизации и опекунах, но у вас есть обезьяны. У нас нет и этого, — он скривил губы. — Поэтому, доктор, мы бережем Иерну, ограждая себя от чужого влияния, закрывая границы и не делясь опытом. У этой позиции есть свои противники, и, увы, вы стали свидетелями их методов. У нас есть просто группы любителей Земли и иных цивилизаций, коллекционеры инопланетных вещей, — он пожал плечами. — Анна хотела вызвать конфликт, который бы вновь привел Федерацию к нашим границам, привлек бы к нам внимание. Я знаю о вашей Первой директиве и знаю, что из правил есть исключения. В случае угрозы своей безопасности Федерация бы вмешалась, нарушила договоренность о невмешательстве. «Энтерпрайз» стал бы просто катализатором.  
— Логика, — Маккой почесал нос, — яснее некуда. А вы не думали, что потеряли из-за такого решения?  
— Всегда, есть какие—то потери, доктор, — Тэм грустно улыбнулся. — Мы знали, на что шли. И каждое поколение раз за разом после того, как стало известно, что в этой Вселенной мы не одни, принимает выбранный путь. Это не традиция, которой мы следуем просто по привычке. Это осознанное решение.  
— Но вы отказываетесь от знаний, которые могли бы получить, — Маккой выглядел рассеянным. Кирк положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Боунз…  
— Мы предпочитаем узнавать себя и свою планету, — Тэм наклонился к собеседнику: — Вот скажите, доктор, насколько хорошо земная медицина и вы, в частности, изучили болезни и микробы вашей родной планеты? Все ли вы знаете, чтобы позволить себе улететь с Земли ради каких-то неизведанных миров?  
— Иногда чтобы изучить себя и свою планету, чтобы помочь своему виду, нужно улететь далеко за родные границы, — покачал головой Маккой.  
— Итак, осталось только решить, что же мы будем писать в отчетах начальству, — невесело улыбнулся Кирк.  
Тэм кивнул.

***

До планеты они долетели в двухместном шаттле, хлипком по виду, но способном пережить не один ионный шторм. Приземлились на втором по величине континенте у высохшего русла реки, переглянулись друг с другом, улыбнулись и синхронно потянулись к респираторам. Они были дома.  
Тэм вытащил обзорные очки, покрутил их и вопросительно посмотрел на Анну. Та пожала плечами и вышла из шаттла, натянув на глаза элементарную защиту от пыли. Захватив анализатор, Тэм шагнул следом — прибор мгновенно стал считывать данные с окружающей среды. Стандартная проверка местности — Тэм затаил дыхание: по всем подсчетам еще рано было надеяться, их поколение продолжало искупать вину предков, их поколение было промежуточной ступенью между трагедией и первой надеждой на возрождение. И все же каждый раз Тэм ждал. Он поймал себя на том, что скрестил пальцы — глупый жест, подхваченный у землян. Анна покосилась на него и понимающе улыбнулась.  
— Двадцать седьмой, решили прогуляться? — хмыкнул диспетчер в рацию над ухом. — Второй терминал подготовлен к вашему прибытию. Стандартная процедура защиты от радиации, считывание памяти. Вечером вас будут ждать на Совете с отчетом. Не задерживайтесь на поверхности, — голос на секунду замолчал, заговорщически прошептал: — На базу завезли земной табак, шоколад и чай, — откашлялся и продолжил официальным тоном: — Отбой, двадцать седьмой. Не забудьте во имя Неба и Возрождения посмотреть на Иерну.  
Тэм кивнул сам себе и подключил визор — из-за подсаживающегося зрения Анна предпочитала обзорные очки старого образца.  
Самое большое плато Иерны предстало перед ним во всем великолепии многочисленных трав, низких деревьев и размазанных по небу серебристых облаков. В носу защипало — привычная реакция на подключение третьей системы восприятия, — Тэм чихнул, потер нос, стряхивая невидимую пыльцу, и сделал глубокий вдох. Голова закружилась от множества запахов. Он зажмурился от удовольствия и на мгновение позволил себе поверить в систему «Прекрасная Иерна», созданную чтобы подпитывать их память прошлым, которого их поколение никогда не видело вживую. Тэм открыл глаза, улыбнулся: новая модель визора не позволяла ощутить защитную маску на собственном лице. «Отличная работа», — в который раз порадовался он успеху собственной научной группы.  
Тэм посмотрел на Анну, посреди буйства жизни и красок она странно смотрелась в своем противорадиационном комбинезоне, ей бы подошел какой-нибудь наряд Второй доядерной эпохи. И Тэм подумал, что нужно включить в следующую модель визора возможность корректировки живых объектов из реального окружения. Анне никогда не шли комбинезоны. Ей бы не подошли и наряды Земли, внезапно решил Тэм, только, быть может, что-то совсем из старых эпох. «Ей бы понравилось».  
Анализатор булькнул, выдавая серую диаграмму привычных значений, соответствующих Эпохе Ожидания, как называли это время поэты. Рассчитывая в голове параметры для новой модели визора — с разработкой специальной единичной модели для плохого зрения, — Тэм взял Анну за руку.  
— В следующий раз, — шепнул он, — в следующий раз все получится.

***

— Джим, — Маккой махнул рукой на свободный стул, — ты как всегда вовремя.  
— Рабочая смена закончилась, а у тебя есть контрабандная выпивка? — капитан сел напротив, разглядывая кабинет доктора, будто он видит его в первый раз. На стене покосилась картина.  
— Выпивка? Джим, ты меня разочаровываешь. Это лекарство, чтобы расслабиться и хорошо провести вечер. Бессоница, да? — он понимающе посмотрел на капитана. — Алкоголь тебе нельзя, — сурово сказал доктор, хлопнув ладонью по столу. — Завтра медосмотр, и нет в мире настоящего алкоголя без калорий. Подделка. И к тому же, контрабандная? Это была честная сделка, Джим!  
Капитан покачал головой.  
— Со Споком все в порядке, многочасовой хороший сон никому еще не вредил. Кристина чувствует себя прекрасно. Она сильная.  
— Она почти сама выбралась из заточения, — покачал головой Кирк. — Как мы не заметили подмены? Они так похожи на нас… — он нахмурился.  
Маккой бросил на него странный взгляд.  
— Когда Анна попала к нам на борт, у меня полетели все трикодеры. Действовал по старинке. Организм здоров и прекрасно. На самом деле они не настолько похожи на нас, Джим, — он покачал головой.  
— О чем ты?  
— Когда она меня ударила, — Маккой усмехнулся, — я просканировал ее, правда, результаты все равно увидел уже потом. Джим, она, — он посмотрел на потолок, подбирая слова, — да и Тэм этот, его я просканировал на переговорах, грубо выражаясь, они аморфны. Их клетки постоянно видоизменяются, подстраиваясь под окружающую среду. У меня нет образцов тканей, но я уверен, что они могут копировать, принимать облик или что-то такое. Я засомневался в Кристине из-за плохого зрения и увлеченности книгами, — он хохотнул. — Ты опять умудрился очаровать инопланетянку, чертов казанова.  
Джим выпил залпом предложенный коктейль.  
— То есть они такие, какими мы хотим их видеть или... они?  
— Вполне возможно, — Маккой пожал плечами. — Может быть, они подстраиваются под среду, и среди клингонов выглядели бы как клингоны. Или же улавливают мысли. Не знаю, Джим. Очнется Спок, пусть он строит теории. Просто понимаешь, я однажды подумал, что Кристина бы отлично смотрелась с темными волосами.  
Кирк рассмеялся.


End file.
